Ouran High Host Club
by Marripossa
Summary: Haruhi Fuyuka had always been raised a normal kid from a normal town. Going to a prep school for rich children was always on her to do list. Meeting the Host club was not on that list. Breaking a vase and becoming indebted was not on that list. Being forced to join a host club full of boys was not on that list. Being mistaken for a boy was NOT on that list. But it happened.


I stared at all the people in the library. None of them reading, all chatting. I sighed closing the door and walking away. There were a total of four libraries on campus so why were they all noisy? I couldn't catch a break to myself.

I glanced out a window I walked past. _Mother up in Heaven, it's been ten years now. It seems rich children only come to school for the fun of it._ I thought.

I stopped at a door that said Music Room #3. I figured it was an unused room so I turned the handle hoping for some quiet. I guess it would be the only place I could study in peace. But when I opened the door, there was the Host Club.

* * *

Ouran High was a high school for only the richest of children to go to. A fancy campus with not a speck of dirt anywhere. And the Ouran High Host Club was rich boys with to much time on their hands entertained girls with also to much time on their hands. So how did I get here

"Oh its just a boy." A red head said.

"Alexy, Armin, this visitor has the same classes as you right?" A boy with albino hair asked.

"Yeah. But he isn't very social. So we don't really know anything about him." The twins said at the exact same time.

The albino smirked with a knowing look. "That isn't very polite to say. Welcome to our Host Club, Honor Student."

I started trying to unlock the now locked door behind me."What? So this is rare. The Honor Student we've heard about. Haruhi Fuyuka right?" A blonde asked.

I turned around wide eyed. "How do you know my name?"

"It's just that our school makes it very hard for commoners like you to get it. I've been told that unless you have an audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student." A tall black haired boy said. The two words audacious and commoner floated around in my head. Was that a hidden insult?

"Um...Thanks..."

The blonde wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yes! He is saying you're a hero! Even though you are the head of your class, you're still the poorest person in the entire school! Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon."

I tried to scoot away from the boy next to me. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that."

"It doesn't matter does it? As long as its Long live the poor!" He declared following me. "Welcome to the world of beauty poor boy!"

"Excuse me." I started for the door until small hands grabbed me from behind.

"Hey! Haru-chan, Haru-chan, Haru-chan! You're a hero? That's amazing!" A small blonde haired squealed.

"I'm not a hero so stop calling me one. And why are you calling me Haru-chan!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Still to think that a fabled erudite student would be gay." A red headed boy muttered. I sweatdropped turning to him.

"Gay?"

"What is your preference? The wild type like Leigh? The boy Lolita type like Dustin? The double devil type like the twins? The mystery type like Lysander? The bad boy type like Castiel? Or the cool type like me, Nathaniel." The blonde asked appearing next to me.

I took a step back in shock. "I-it's not like that!" Now that I thought about it, all this time they kept calling me a he. Did they really think I was a...no it couldn't be. But it was possible... "I was just looking for a quiet place where I could study."

Nathaniel stroked my cheek leaning in. "Or do you like my type? How about it?" Apparently he didn't hear anything I just said. I jumped back away from him not noticing the vase behind me.

I crashed into the podium it was on knocking it back. I reached out to grab it before it fell, but I didn't reach it in time. It shattered to pieces onto the floor.

"The renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction. Now you've done it." Castiel snickered. "We were gonna start the bidding for eight million for that."

"8 million _dollars_! How many thousands are that?" I slowly turned around to face them. "I don't suppose I could pay you back for it?" Even though I knew I couldn't even come close, I found myself asking anyways.

"Could you even pay for it? You cant even afford a designated school uniform. What is that grubby outfit anyways?" Leigh asked staring at my outfit in disgust.

The boys uniform was a light purple jacket and black pants while the girls was a light blue dress. All I wore was some sweatpants and a dark gray shirt.

"So what will it be Fuyuka? If you have no money then pay with your body. Starting today you are the host clubs dog! You can pay it off by doing simple task for us." Nathaniel told me. I tensed up wondering what I had just gotten myself into.

 _This is to much mom. I've been captured by a ridiculous bunch that call themselves a host club. Spare me!_

* * *

"Nathaniel what is your favorite music?" A girl asked Nathaniel as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Anything that reminds me of you of course." He answered smoothly.

"I baked some cake for you today. Would you try some Nathaniel? For me?" Another girl asked.

He cupped her cheeks flashing a smile. "Only if you feed it to me."

This was the apparent usual activity that happened here. I never even bothered to visit the host club before and now I was glad I didn't. Each boy would entertain girls by complimenting them and making them blush. I still couldn't believe I had gotten mixed up in this. I was ashamed to even be here.

"Castiel, I heard you are keeping a unpedigreed little kitten." A girl leaning on Castiel mentioned.

"I wouldn't call him a kitten. Oh speak of the devil." He finally noticed my presence a few feet away. "Thanks for shopping for us little piglet. Did you get everything you need?"

Did he really just call me a pig? Nathaniel shuffled through the bag and pulled out a box of coffee I bought. "What's this?"

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." I told him.

He still continued to stare at it as if it would set on fire. "Oh is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No its instant." I noticed the girls staring at me like they never heard of instant coffee.

Nathaniel gasped staring in awe. "You mean commoners coffee where you only have to add hot water right?"

"Oh I've heard of this. So it's true about commoners not having enough time so they cant even grind their own beans?" One girl exclaimed.

"Commoners have their own wisdom. And it says it only cost 15 bucks? That an incredible price drop from our usual $80 coffee." Lysander said walking up. I noticed we were now drawing a crowd.

"I'll go buy something else. Excuse me for not buying expensive coffee." I muttered turning away.

"No wait. I will drink this." Nathaniel said getting up. Everyone gasped and started clapping. "Haruhi come prepare this coffee."

Were they really serious? Damned these rich people. I've never heard of someone getting so excited by coffee.

"Nathaniel you take things to far. There's no way such a lowly persons drink will compare to your taste." I glanced to the girl that was fawning over Castiel earlier. "Forgive me. I was talking to myself."

Much to my displeasure I ended up making them their coffee nether-the-less. I only made 8 cups and handed them out. The girls looked into them as if they were poisoned.

"I'm scared to drink this. If I did, my father might yell at me." One girl said.

In an instant Nathaniel was next to her holding her close. "Would you drink it from my mouth?"

"Y-yes." She answered blushing. The rest of the girls instantly started fangirling. Good grief these people...

I walked away from them and by Alexy and Armins table where they were entertaining two women.

"So then he had this bad dream and bolted up from it." Armin laughed.

Alexy frowned bumping his hands on the table. "Armin, not that story! You're awful for telling that story in front of others." He looked away making fake tears fall from the corners of his eyes.

Armin leaned into his twin so their noses were barely touching. "I'm so sorry Alexy. You were just so cute when it happened I got carried away. Forgive me." The girls they were entertaining squealed at their _brotherly love._

I noticed Leigh giving Dustin a piggy back ride in. "Sorry I'm late!" Dustin called to a group of girls. "I was waiting for Leigh to get out of his swordsmanship club but I drifted off to sleep. And I still seem to be very sleepy." He rubbed his eyes and even I had to admit it was cute.

"Is that boy really a third year student?"

"Dustin is a prodigy despite his appearance. And Leigh is his silent draw to him." Lysander told me walking up next to me. "Leigh is my elder brother."

Before I could answer him back, Dustin ran up grabbing me by the arm slightly yanking me down. "Haru-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me?"

"No thank you. I don't really like sweets." I told him still dizzy.

"Well then I'll let you borrow my bunny!" He held out a fat pink stuffed bunny.

"No. I'm not really up for bunny either."

"You don't like my bunny?" He asked. I looked down at him not wanting to upset the 9 year old.

I bent down and took it. "It's really cute." A flash of realization flashed across his face before he spun around to go back with the others.

"Our clubs policy is to utilize each person personality to respond to the needs of the guest. By the way, around here Nathaniel is our club king. His request rate is 80 percent." Lysander said looking down at his notebook.

"What has the world come to..."

"By the way your 8 million dollar debt is to be until you finish high school, club dog. Oh excuse me, errand boy." He smiled at me. "You are free to run away, but my family employs a personal private police agency of about roughly 300. Do you have a passport?"

So basically if I tried to get out of this debt the hard way I would be hunted down and will be kicked out of the country. I was so doomed.

"Yeah be sure to work hard." I didn't notice when Nathaniel walked up behind me so when he blew against my ear I jumped away rubbing my neck.

"Please don't do that."

"You're not going to get any girl by looking like that. Like a street rat." He pointed out.

"I'm not interested in getting any girls in the first place."

"What are you talking about? Becoming a fine man and pleasing the ladies is everything." He grabbed a rose placing a hand over his heart.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Men, women, apearances and such? What's important for a person is what's on the inside right? I cant understand why this kind of club even exist." I spoke my mind for the first time that day.

"It's such a cruel thing isn't it?" I turned to glare at him. "Once in a while god creates a perfect person both inside and out. I understand how you must feel wanting to console yourself like that. Other wise you couldn't go on living. But its hard to think about-" I tuned his lecture about perfection and started thinking.

 _What was it you call these kind of guys?_

"Which is the reason of why I started this club. For the sake of those who are starved by beauty-"

 _Let see..._

"And work day and night in the pursuit of beauty-"

 _Hmmm...what was it again?_

"I shall share a portion of magnificence with everyone who lacks it-"

Somehow he started into a conversation about how to properly place a cup down onto a table while I was ignoring him. And he didn't even notice I wasn't looking at him.

 _A pain in the neck? No there's a more specific term for it isn't there?_

Nathaniel started to walk over to me just about done with his lecture. "Also the most important thing to remember is how effective looking up at an angle is."

"Oh I got it!" I said out loud finally remembering the word.

"Did I strike a cord?" He asked.

"Obnoxious!" I blurted. He turned white and sat in a corner fuming. I don't think he was ever insulted.

The twins placed their arms on my head laughing. "Yeah you struck a cord with him!"

"But he is a pain in the neck." I muttered before turning back to him. "I'm sorry but it really did strike a cord with me."

He jumped back up putting his cocky attitude back on. "I see. Then allow me to share another skill with you."

"He get's over things quickly..."

"Sir-" Alexy started but was cut off.

"Call me king!"

He continued ignoring him. "You can teach him all the basic you want. But in his case he hasn't even passed the most basic visual test. Now with someone of his type, even if you take off the glasses." Before I could say anything Alexy pulled off my glasses reveaing my hazel eyes.

"Hey now! I lost my contacts the day of the opening ceremony." I said trying to get my glasses back. But before I could, Leigh pushed the twins away gazing down at me.

"Alexy, Armin!" On command the two grabbed my arms and started running out the room with me. "Castiel contact the hair designer! Lysander, to the doctor to pick of some contacts lenses!"

That's all I heard after the twins dragged me to a adjoining room. Alexy and Armin closed the curtain around me and held out a standard boys uniform. "Change into this! Don't ask any questions!" Both boys pounced on my trying to get me to change.

"Now way! All right I'll change but you two have to get out!" I shoved the two out the curtain trying to gain some privacy.

"Um guys?" I called through the curtain.

"Are you done changing?" Leigh asked. I pulled back the curtain walking out in the standard boys uniform that just so happened to now fit me. How they knew my size, I would never know.

"So I can really keep this?" I asked knowing this would be adding about three thousand dollars onto my debt.

"Our errand boy has graduated. Starting today you are now a member of our host club! I will train you to be a first rate host! If you can get 100 costumers to request you, your debt will be forgiven!"

* * *

"Haruhi what kind of hobbies do you have?"

"Do you do anything special to your skin?"

"What's your favorite food?"

Those were the questions the 3 girls asked me as we sat at our table. I had no idea I was gonna be a Host when I woke up this morning. I didn't see how I was going to do this. Or really what to say.

"Haruhi? Why did you join this club?"

I quickly realized if I had 100 customers request me, then I would be forgiven for my debt. And I had just the story. I started to talk about my mother and how I got excepted here.

"So after being sick for a while my mother passed away. I do all the chores by myself now. My mom was very good at cooking. And she left me a lot of recipes while she was in the hospital. Learning each one is fun to do. And on days when they turn out good, my father get's really happy. Those are the times I really like."

"Um can we request you again tomorrow?" They asked.

"Yeah I would like that."

I looked up when Castiel snapped his fingers. "Haruhi come here for a second." He gestured to a girl next to him. "This is Deborah." I recognized her as the girl from earlier.

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Before I knew it Nathaniel had me in his grip hugging me. "That was so cute Haruhi! The air of bashfulness was good! Very good! I'm not letting go."

I looked over to Leigh and Dustin who was sitting a few feet away. "Leigh help me!"

In a second he was pulling me out Nathaniel's grip. He held me a few feet in the air as he realized something.

"Leigh you didn't have to go that far. Now come on back to daddy now!"

"I don't need two Fathers!" I yelled at Nathaniel.

Later that day during my lunch hour I wandered the halls near the Host club looking around for my bag which had become lost. I glanced out the window and noticed some familiar things floating around in a large fountain. I didn't know there was bullying at this school...

As I ran through the halls to get outside I noticed Deborah smirking at me. Sure enough I could bet she was the guilty party. But its not like I knew her reasons.

I took off my shoes and looked the water trying to find my wallet or I wouldn't have any money for food this week.

"Hey commoner. You have some nerve skipping out on your club activities. Why is your bag wet?" Castiel asked walking past.

"I just dropped it. I cant find my money for food this week." I didn't turn around until I heard some splashing in the water. Castiel had gotten into the water and was looking around as well. "That's okay. You're gonna get wet."

"Getting wet isn't gonna do any harm is it? People always say I'm dripping with good looks anyways." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Oh might this be...what your looking for?" He picked my wallet out the water.

He waded through the water to me and waved it in my face. "What's wrong? You're staring off into space. Yu haven't fallen for me have you?" I snatched my wallet from him.

"Of course not."

"Still how does this happen?" His tone suddenly became more serious.

* * *

"Well you see...I accidently dropped it out the window."

"I see. That must have been terrible. Having your bag fall out the window all on its own." Was Deborah's response when I told her what happened later. I still had no idea why she of all people would ever request me.

"Although, to make Nathaniel go through all that trouble just to get your grimy bag. You really don't know your place do you? He's only paying attention to you because your upbringing was so unusual. Don't get any ideas." She smirked smugly.

"So what you mean is...your jealous?" I asked innocently.

I didn't think she was ever insulted in her life either. She pushed the table away from us and grabbed my collar. She pulled me down to the floor on top of us screaming.

"Help someone! Haruhi is attacking me! Somebody quick! Deal with this commoner." She shouted.

I stepped off of her just as Nathaniel walked over. "Nathaniel! Haruhi attacked me."

"How disgraceful." He responded. I was sure he was going to fire me, or lecture me. But to my surprise he critized her. "You're the one that tossed his bag into the lake aren't you? You're pretty you know. But just not fit to be our guest. Haruhi isn't that kind of guy."

Nathaniel turned to me holding his hand out. "You're also going to pay for starting this kind of trouble. Your quota is increased to 1000. End of story." I grimaced at the fact I would be spending a lot longer here than expected.

Leigh handed me a bag taking me back to the changing room. "This is the only spare outfit we have. I hope it isn't to much trouble."

I nodded closing the curtain. I was only halfway finished when Castiel walked up to the curtain. "Haruhi. I got you some towels." he slid the curtain open and froze in shock.

I after all only had my pants and bra on. He let the curtain close before screaming out. "Haruhi is a girl?"

"Biologically yes." I opened the curtain in the girls uniform. "But if you think of me as a boy, I'm fine with that. I think that judging of being a boy or a girl falls lower than of what a real person should be."

"But you know you were kind of cool earlier." I added to Nathaniel. His cheeks turned red, then along with all the rest of his face.

"Could this possibly be the beginning of a new love?" I heard Lysander mumble.


End file.
